Danny Phantom Meets the Grim Reaper
by Rob Phantom
Summary: When the Angel of Life and Death rules Vlad and Danny a threat to Humanity, he sends the Grim Reaper to take their souls. the only one who can save them is Sam, and only if she plays the hardest game known to man, Dance Dance Revolution
1. Chapter 1

Rob Phantom: Hello loyal readers, here is another story from the madness factory called my mind.

Ember: This ought to be good, will it be anything like your breakfast banzai surprise?

Rob: Hey, how was I suppose to know it would explode?

Ember: Well lets hope it's short, I know the readers want to see the sequel to Vlad Strikes Back

Rob: I know, and it will, summery go now!

Summery: We all know how Danny beat his evil future self in the Ultimate Enemy, and how that future disappeared. But what if a higher power still thought Danny was a danger to the world. The Angel of Life and Death orders the Grim Reaper to reap the souls of Vlad and Danny to make sure once and for all that Dan Phantom would never be created. The Grim Reaper goes after Vlad first, but he escapes and goes to the Fentons for protection. The Grim Reaper shows up and tries to take their souls, but Sam challenges the Grim Reaper to a game for their souls. Will Sam be able to save Danny, and reluctantly Vlad, by playing one of the most challenging games in the world, Dance Dance Revolution?

Rob: Let the story begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discalmer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, if I owned it, it wouldn't be being cancelled (sob)

Dan Phantom Meets the Grim Reaper

Chapter One: Enter the Angel of Death

We begin our story in a place that no living person has ever seen. It is a place of light and clouds and the feelings of peace and tranquillity seem to float through the air. This is a place where no one ever feels pain or misery. This place I'm talking about is none other then Heaven, where the souls of the good go when they seek their final rest. We enter this realm to go to a certain office, the office of the Angel of Life and Death.

He was sitting in his office and viewing footage of a battle, several months old, a battle that filled him with dread. This battle was between two ghosts, but not just any ghosts. One was a ghost from the future that had destroied the Earth and most of humanity, the other was a anomaly. This other ghost was a half ghost half human, which disturbed the Angel just as much as the battle.

For you see the ghost from the future was not just another ghost. He was the combination of this half ghost and another older and viler half ghost. A turn of events had somehow merged their ghosts halfs together and created this monster. Finally the battle ended and with the younger ghost winning and the evil one being take into custody by Clockwork, the ghost who could control time.

But the angel was still worried, if this could happen once, maybe it could happen again. This was a risk that the angel could not take. The angel paced his office stroking his large red beard. Then I idea struck him.

God in his infinite wisdom had given him the power to take the souls of mortals if they should prove to be a danger to the Earth, and these half ghost definitely fit the bill.

He called up his secretary.

"Michel?" said the Angel of Life and Death.

"Yes Sir." said the Secretary.

"I need you to get me in contact with the Grim Reaper." said the Angel.

"Yes Sir, right away." said the Secretary.

As the call went through let us go to see the being in question. We can see him just leaving a retirement home, a smile on his face after a job well done.

Now the Grim Reaper does not look like you were taught to believe. Instead of being a skeleton he in fact looked like a normal human. But there were differences, for one he was wearing baggy Black cargo pants with lots of pockets in them. He also wore a black shirt with a skull on it, crossed under the skull were two scythes, the tool of his office.

Around his shoulders he wore a cloak with a hood, and black combat boots on his feet. As for what he looked like, he was a average looking twenty something, with very pale white skin, his hair was black as the midnight, and his eyes were glowing yellow. The last thing that made him look like the Grim Reaper and not a goth, was the six foot scythe that he carried on his shoulder.

He was about to go to his next job when his the sound of the funeral march began to play. He reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

"Hello, you've reached Akbar's House of Pita Bread, we have the best falafels in town." said the Grim Reaper.

"Knock off your foolishness, I'm your superior and you will show respect." said the Angel of L and D.

"Man, were you born without a sense of humor or what?" said Grim.

"Just listen, I need you to come to my office right away, I have a very important assignment for you." said the Angel of L and D.

"Oh good, I haven't started a blood bath in a long time." said Grim.

"Its not that! Just come here!" said the Angel of L and D, then he hung up.

"Ah, the joys of being the bringer of death and decay." said Grim, then he dissappered in a cloud of black smoke.

Seconds later he appeared in the office of the Angel of Life and Death. The angel motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of his desk. As Grim sat down the Angel got right to the point.

"Grim Reaper. I have called you here because of a very grave matter. It has come to my attention that there are two half ghosts living on Earth. These two pose a danger to the continued existence of the human race. let this video footage tell the tale." said the Angel of L and D as he rolled the video of the battle and explained how the evil future ghost came to be.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do about this?" said Grim.

"You are the Angel of Death, you have the power to take the souls of mortals. I want you to reap their immortal souls to prevent this horror from ever occurring." said the Angel of L and D.

"So what is this, I turn them into ghosts and that saves the world?" said Grim.

"No, even in that form they are still a danger. Once you take their souls you will immediately deposit them into the afterlife, skipping the ghost phase." said the Angel of L and D.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" said Grim.

"No, to protect the Earth Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters must die." said the Angel of L and D.

"Yeah, I know, I just hate to take kids, it just seems so wrong." said Grim.

"You have no choice, it is your job and you will do it as I order it. Do I make my self clear?" said the Angel of L and D.

"Yes sir." said Grim.

"Good, now go, the future of the Earth depends on you." said the Angel of L and D.

"Wow, that's the first time anyone has said that about me." said Grim as he disappeared.

Meanwhile in a castle in Wisconsin, the most evil ghost hybrid in the world (which isn't saying much since there are only two, four if you count Sam and Alicia) was planning more evil that he could visit on a certain group of ghost fighters. He was sitting down at his desk writtng out plans for his latest evil project.

"Then once the hypno-juice has been consumed by the unwitting populace, they will be under my control. I will use them to overthrew the governments of the world. Also because of it's cool image Daniel and his friends will have unknowingly drunk it and sealed their doom." said Vlad, the plan went on from there to show a drawing of Vlad on a throne with Maddie siting in his lap.

While he was creating his plan to doom our heros he did not notice the figure appear in his study. It walked up behind him and just as it was about to grab him Vlad finally noticed. He jumped over his desk and transformed, ready to face the attacker. When he turned around he saw a young man holding a large scythe standing in front of him.

"Who are you!" demanded Vlad.

"I am the one who brings death and destruction, the reaper of souls, the Angel of Death, I am the Grim Reaper." said Grim.

"What?" said Vlad.

"Figures he'd be stupid. I am the Grim Reaper, and I have come to take your immortal soul Vlad Masters." said Grim.

"Really? If you're the Grim Reaper then why aren't you a skeleton?" said Vlad.

"God damn it! Why is it every time I go to take a persons soul they always ask that question? Is the cloak and hood and the scythe not enough or something?" said Grim.

"Well if you are the Grim Reaper prove it." said Vlad.

"You want proof, I'll give you proof!" said Grim.

Suddenly he was surrounded by a swirling cloud of dark energy, then out of that rose a figure. The figure shot up to twenty feet high, nearly touching the ceiling. The figuree was a cloaked skeletal being with glowing red eyes. It held the a scythe in its two hands and it behind it teriiable flames bellowed and jumped, then it spoke.

"**_I AM THE DELIVERER OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION. I BRING THE SOULS OF MORTALS TO THEIR FINAL REST. I AM THE SOWER OF DOOM AND MISERY. I AM THE GRIM REAPER. ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR DOOM?_**" said the Transformed Grim.

"Nice show, but I've seen ghosts who can do that too." said Vlad as Grim turned back to normal.

"You're not impressed?" said Grim.

"No." said Vlad.

The Grim Reaper looked very upset, that trick usually convinced people he was the real deal. Then he saw a large potted plant sitting beside the desk next to him, a smile spread across his face.

"So you want more proof I am who I say I am?" said Grim.

"That would be nice." said Vlad.

"Well how about this?" said Grim, as he touched the plant.

Almost immediately the plant began to wither and die, turning into a crumbled pile of dry leafs. Vlad looked on in disbelief at the site, and for the first time he was truly frightened.

"Oh crap." said Vlad.

"I take it you never seen a ghost do that?" said Grim.

"You...you are the Grim Reaper." said Vlad.

"Yes I am, and as I said before I'm here for your immortal soul." said Grim.

"wh..why?" said Vlad.

"Because of the a certain event that happened where your ghost half and Danny Fenton's were merged together, forming a monster that destroyed the Earth in another time line." said Grim.

Vlad realized he was talking about the evil version of Daniel from the future, which he had found out about while spying on him.

"But why? Daniel defeated that evil version of himself, why do you need to take mine, and I assume his, souls?" said Vlad.

"Because my superior believes that as long as you exist there is still a danger that Dan Phantom might be born, and he asked me to stop it." said Grim.

"You mean God told you to do this?" said Vlad.

"No, the Angel of Life and Death." said Grim, as he moved toward Vlad.

"Wait! Maybe I can make it worth your while if you spare me and just take Daniel?" said Vlad.

"No can do, I have no need for your money, and besides I was directly ordered to do this, and I must obey that order." said Grim as he got closer.

"Wait! What about I play a game for my life?" said Vlad.

"We repealed that rule when too many people were winning." said Grim.

Grim was right in front of Vlad and about to rip his soul from his body when Vlad remembered his ghost powers. As Grim was about to grab him he turned intangible and sunk into the floor.

"Damn it! Where did he go?" said Grim.

He looked around for where Vlad might be, but Vlad was right behind him. Vlad powered up a ectoray and fired it at Grim. Caught off guard it hit him in the back and sent him crashing into a couch.

"I hate it when they don't come quietly." said Grim, as he rose to face Vlad.

Grim took out his scythe and pointed it at Vlad. A dark purple energy shot out of it and at Vlad. Vlad jumped out of the way just as it hit the wall, leaving a large hole where his head had been moments before.

"Give up Vlad, your facing death itself, you can't win." said Grim.

"That's what you think?" said Vlad, as he threw the desk at Grim.

Grim teleported out of the way of the desk, which kept going and smashed into the back wall. Grim then reappeared to face Vlad, but he was gone.

"Crap, he got away! But not for long." said Grim as he pulled out his DPA, or Death Personal Assistant.

With the tracking device in it he found that Vlad was heading away from the castle, and toward the town of Amity Park.

"Perfect, he's headed right to my next target, this will be like killing two ghosts with one scythe." said Grim as he disappeared, head toward Amity Park.

Meanwhile Vlad was flying at breakneck speed toward Danny's home town. He realized that he and Daniel were in extreme danger, and they may have to work together to save themselves.

"I hate to admit it, but the Grim Reaper is too strong. I need the help of Daniel and his friends, I just hope I can convince them." thought Vlad as he flew on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Wow, the specter of death is after Danny and Vlad, I wonder what will happen next?

Ember: You already know, you're the one writing this story.

Me: Oh right, I'll just do the chapter summery then.

It looks like Vlad had his brush with death, and from the look of things it ain't over yet. With Vlad speeding toward Amity Park and Grim right on his tail, who knows what will happen? Will they come up with a way to save their lives? Or will they be dragged into the afterlife? The only way to find out is to read chapter two of Danny Phantom Meets the Grim Reaper.

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ask Not for Whom the Bell Tolls

(AN: Danny and his friends are all nearing age 16, it has been almost two years since the story the Ghost Scepter, just thought I let you know.)

It was a cold December day in the town of Amity Park. There had been a snowstorm last night and school had been cancelled. all the little kids were playing in the snow and having a jolly time. Our story takes us to the park of this small town, where six friends were playing in the snow.

Now these kids were not your average kids. The leader of the group, Danny Fenton, was in reality a half ghost super hero named Danny Phantom. Also in this group was his girlfriend, Sam Manson. She has magical powers, these were taught to her by the next member of the group, Alicia Szivos. She is a witch, and her boyfriend, Alex Gladstone, is a wizard. The last two members of this little club were Valerie Grey and Tucker Foley, who are also girlfriend and boyfriend. Valerie Grey is a human ghost hunter and Tucker is the tech guy and occasional ghost fighter.

They used their powers to protect the town from all the ghosts that kept attacking. But this day they had taken a break for a friendly snowball fight, and by friendly I mean compared to world war two. They had gone to a secluded part of the park so that no one would see the horrible battle that would unfold.

They had decided to divide into two teams, girlfriends verses boyfriends. From in their forts the team captains were giving their troops a pep talk

"Ok men, were about to go into battle with the most violent and bloody thirsty beings on the planet, teenage girls." said Danny.

"Uh, can we back out then?" said Tucker.

"No we can't soldier, for we have to win this battle, if we don't we will be forever shamed. But if we win we can go back to our loved ones with our heads held high." said Danny.

"You got that from a movie, didn't you?" said Alex.

"Maybe I did, but you can believe me when I say that we will win this fight." said Danny.

"What movie did you get that one from?" said Tucker.

Meanwhile in the girls fort their fearless leader was rallying the troops.

"Ok girls this is it, the battle that separates the women from the girls, we go out their today nobodies, but we will come back heros." said Sam.

"Uh Sam, take it easy, its only a snowball fight." said Alicia.

"You never actually seen them have a snowball fight, have you?" said Valerie.

"No, what's the big deal?" said Alicia.

"The last snowball battle we had made the Battle of Normandy look like a picnic on the beach." said Valerie.

"Uh, can we surrender now then?" said Alicia.

"Stow that surrender talk missy, we will not let them beat us, they will have to bury us under fifteen feet of snow before we give up." said Sam.

"I hope my life insurance is paid up." thought Alicia.

The two leader went to the top of their forts and stared at each other, then came the moment of truth.

"Fire!" shouted Danny and Sam at the same time.

Then the snowballs began to fly, it was like giant snowflakes of doom were raining down from the sky. The battle was fast and furious, with Danny's ghost powers and Alex's magical powers giving them help on their side, and Alicia and Sam's magical powers giving them help on theirs. Both sides were getting it pretty bad. They were covered in snow and neither side seemed to be winning.

"We can seem to break through their defenses." said Sam.

"What do we do?" said Valerie.

"It looks like we have to pull out the big guns." said Sam.

Sam whispered her plan to Alicia.

"You're not serious are you?" said Alicia.

"I am, lets end this battle once and for all." said Sam.

On the other side of the clearing the boys were making more snowballs to throw when the fire from the girls fort stopped.

"What? They stopped firing?" said Alex.

"I don't like this, it smells like a trap. Tucker look over the wall and see if you can see what they are up to." said Danny.

Tucker looked over the wall at the girls fort. He could see Sam and Alicia on top of their fort, seeming to wave their arms back and forth towards the boys fort. As soon as he started to wonder what was going on a huge wall of snow rose up from the ground and they pushed it towards the him.

"Shit! We have a major problem, Sam and Alicia just sent a huge wall of snow at us." said Tucker.

"Damn them and their powers! Well we have a magic person on our side. Alex, get up there and stop that snow." said Danny.

Without another word Alex leaped up to the wall of the boys fort and began to use the same pushing motion as the girls. The wall of snow began to slow down and it eventually stopped half way between the two forts. The magic users were locked in a battle of strength to see who would be buried in a pile of snow. Unfortunately the advantage seemed to be on the girls side and the wave slowly moved towards the boys fort.

"Danny! I can't hold it back." said Alex.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." said Danny.

Danny jumped to the top of the wall and prepared to unleash his most devastating attack, the ghostly wail. It came out of his mouth and shot at the wave of snow, causing it to move back. But the force on the snow was to much and instead of hitting one fort or the other, it went straight up into the air and started to come back down on the clearing.

"Oh crap." everyone thought at the same time.

The snow fall back down and covered both of the forts, including the hapless teens in them. The only parts of them that were still visible were some arms and legs. The teens began to work their way out of the snow pile, finally thy all emerged and Danny and San confronted each other.

"I think we should call a truce for hot coco and a place to warm up." said the now shivering Sam.

"I second that." said the equally cold Danny.

Our heros went to Sam's house to recover from the battle. When they got there they found Sam's parents had left for a business trip and only Sam's grandmother was there.

"Hey grandma, me and the gang are going to head to the home theater for some hot coco and movies." said Sam.

"Ok dear, just don't do anything that would make me a great grandmother." said Sam's grandma.

"Grandma! I wouldn't do anything like that!" said Sam.

"I know, but can't an old lady make a little joke now and again? You kids have fun, I'm off to my extreme bingo game." said Sam's grandma as she left.

The teens headed down to the basement were Sam's family had a huge home theater. They got out some blankets and they snuggled under them and drank coco while they decided what to watch.

"You have Dead Teacher VI, this isn't even out of the theaters yet." said Tucker.

"My dad is friends with the guy who owns the studio, so we get DVD's before their release date." said Sam.

"I knew there was more then one reason I loved you." said Danny.

"Oh, and what would those other reasons be." said Sam.

"Well for one your beautiful, smart, and you're great at snowball fights." said Danny.

"And don't you forget it." said Sam and as kissed Danny.

"There's a lot of love in this room." said Alex.

"Yeah, lets take advantage of that." said Alicia as she kissed Alex.

"Well since everyone else is getting comfortable..." said Tucker.

"Why do we do so as well." Valerie finished as she began to kiss Tucker. (AN: Lets hear it for DxS, TxV, and OCxOC fluff.)

"Well look at the happy couples, I wish I had my camera." said a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see the evilly smiling Vlad Plasmius floating above them.

"Plasmius!" was all Danny said before transforming.

Everyone else prepared to fight, each drawing on their powers, except Valerie and Tucker who were armed with a array of ghost weapons. So pretty soon Vlad was faced with one ghost boy, three magical teens, and two humans holding some painful ghost hunting weapons, and they all looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here Plasmius?" said Danny.

"Such language Daniel, and in front of ladies as well. I have not come to fight you, but to warn you." said Vlad.

"Warn me of what?" said Danny.

"That you are in danger of dying...and so am I." said Vlad.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

Vlad went over the details of what had happened at the castle. How he was confronted by the Grim Reaper, and was told of why their souls were being taken. When Danny asked how Vlad knew of Dan Phantom he lied and said the Grim Reaper had been the one to tell him. Finally Vlad was finished.

"Let me get this straight, some guy named the Angel of Life and Death has sent the Grim Reaper after us because of the Dan Phantom incident, and believes we are a danger to humanity?' said Danny.

"Yes." said Vlad.

"And why should I believe you?" said Danny.

"Because he is telling the truth." said a voice out of nowhere.

"What, who's there?" said Danny.

A figure appeared out of a dark cloud in the middle of the room.

"Let me introduce myself, I am the Grim Reaper." said Grim.

Danny was skeptical, but the look of terror that came over Vlad's face made him pause. Unless Vlad was doing the acting job of the century this guy just may be the real deal. Danny decided to test him.

"Ok, if you're the Grim Reaper, then prove it." said Danny.

"Ok, if you insist." said Grim.

He teleported behind Alicia, and with a terrified scream none of them wanted to hear again, he took out her soul. Once it was out he showed it to everyone them put it back in. Danny then realized he was in big trouble.

"Oh my god, you are the Grim Reaper!" said Danny.

"Yes, and I am here to take your's and Vlad's souls." said Grim.

What no one realized at the time was that a certain annoying ghost was watching them. When he heard that the two halfas were getting their souls taken he decided to place a call.

"Hello, sweetie, this is the Box Ghost." said the Box ghost on his ghostly cell phone to the Lunch Lady.

"Hello porkchop, what do you want to talk about?" said the Lunch Lady.

"I just saw the Grim Reaper speaking to the two Halfas, he is going to take their souls." said the Box Ghost.

"Really!" said the Lunch Lady.

"Yes, get everyone over here, they will want to see this." said the Box Ghost, then they hung up.

Meanwhile back with our heros Danny was showing the bravery that we have come to know him for.

"Waaaa! I'm to young to die!" Danny said crying into Sam's shoulder.

Ok, maybe not, but would you fair better when facing death personified, I don't think so.

"Danny calm down, it will be alright." said Sam.

"Daniel this is no time for crying, we have a crisis here." said Vlad.

"Your right, ok Mr. Reaper..." said Danny.

"Actually I prefer to be called Grim." said Grim.

"Ok Grim, what reason do you think you have to take our souls." said Danny.

"My boss, the Angel of Life and Death, decided because of the "incident" with your future self that you are a danger to the existence of the human race, and he has ordered me to reap your souls to keep that horrible future from ever happening." said Grim.

"But that's not fair, I beat my evil self and kept that future from happening, why must you take my soul." said Danny.

"Because he ordered it so, personally I think he is overreacting." said Grim.

"If you think that then why not spare us." said Vlad.

"Because if I defy his orders it will destroy the universe." said Grim.

"Why would sparing a life destroy the universe?" said Sam.

"Because God decreed that all decisions That the Angel of Life and Death makes on whther a person lives or dies are to be obeyed." said Grim.

"And this means what?" said Tucker.

"Ok, listen carefully because I'm only going to explain this once. The Universe, in all its form and splendor, functions solely on one principle, God is infallible. To prove Him wrong would undo reality and everything in it. Up would become down, black would become white, existence would become nothingness. So if I defy God's decree by disobeying orders and sparing their life, it will unmake the world." said Grim (AN: Most of this bit is borrowed from the movie Dogma, made by Kevin Smith, and I don't own it.)

"So there is no way?" said Sam.

"I'm afraid so." said Grim.

"Wait, can't they play a game to decide if they live or not?" said Tucker.

"We took that out of the rule book, to many people were winning. Ok you two, time to go." said Grim as he prepared to take Danny and Vlad's souls.

"Wait!" shouted Sam.

"What is it now? I have TV to watch and your making me miss it.' said Grim.

"You said the person who's soul is being taken can't play a game for it?" said Sam.

"Yes, it did." said Grim.

"What about another person playing the game on their behalf?" said Vlad.

"Let me check." said Grim a he summoned the Rule Book of Death.

"Hmm, there is a rule saying that a person can challenge me on a victims behalf." said Grim.

"Good, then I challenge you for..." said Sam, then commotion began.

"Hey, did we miss the going away party?" said Ember as she poked her head through the wall. Following her were all the rest of Danny's enemies.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" said Alicia.

"Box Ghost told us that the ghost child and Plasmius were getting their souls reaped, so we decided to watch the show." said Skulker.

"Yes, and I, Technus, have brought popcorn and candy treats from the local movie theater." said Technus.

"Cool, can I have some?" said Tucker.

"Tucker! This is no time for popcorn." said Valerie.

"Sorry." said Tucker.

"Is it me or do our lives get weirder everyday?" said Alex.

"You get used to it." said Alicia.

"Ok, then if your waiting then lets get this show on the road." said Grim, and with one quick motion he ripped the souls from Danny and Vlad, which looked like their ghost halfs.

"Daniel Fenton and Vladimir Masters, your souls have been reaped by the Grim Reaper. As per my superiors orders you will skip the ghost phase and go directly to the great beyond. Daniel Fenton because of your good deeds in life, your selfless attitude, and your heroic exploits, you will be sent to Heaven. Vladimir, because of the evil you have done, the selfish life you have led, and the despicable acts you have committed, you are sentenced to the fire pits of Hell." said Grim.

As he finished two portals opened up, one was framed in blue and showed the pearly gates of Heaven, the other was framed in red and should the burning flames of Hell. Grim then moved forward to deposit them in, with both of them struggling to break free. Just as Grim was about to put them in a voice rang out.

"Stop! Wait!" shouted Sam.

"What the hell do you want?" said Grim.

"I just want to finish what I was saying earlier. I challenge you for Danny Fenton's soul." said Sam.

As soon as she said this the portals closed.

"So you challenge me ah? So be it. But know this, if you do fight, you will have to take Vlad's soul back too." said Grim.

"I can live with that." said Sam.

"Also, if you do challenge me and lose, I get to take your soul as well." said Grim.

"If it means saving Danny then I'll take the risk." said Sam.

"What! Sam, don't do it, it isn't worth throwing your life away!" said the disembodied Danny.

"Danny, there is no point to my life if your not here, I would rather go with you then lose you." said Sam.

This was a emotionally tear jerking moment. All the girls were crying at the love and devotion Sam and Danny had for each other, even the ghost girls.

"Ok then, so you have challenged me, but I pick the game." said Grim.

"So what do you pick deathboy?" said Sam.

"I pick for our battle...Dance Dance Revolution!" said Grim.

"Why that game?" said Sam.

"Because it is my favorite, and be warned, I have never lost to anyone on it." said Grim.

"Until now, bring it on!" said Sam.

"Oh I will." said Grim, as he teleported them all away.

Everyone found themselves in a large room with a DDR machine in it and a stand for people to sit on, which everyone except Grim and Sam were doing. In a cage sat the souls of Danny and Vlad, and their bodies where floating below, surrounded by energy.

"Hey, what are you doing to their bodies?" said Sam.

"I am putting them in suspended animation so they do not begin to decay while we have our little battle. There will be a slight period to prepare before we play." said Grim.

While they waited the others gave Sam some encouragement, but there was on question that still bothered her about Grim. She decided to walk over and ask him.

"Hey Grim." said Sam.

"Yes?" said Grim.

"I have a question for you. I always thought the Grim Reaper was a skeleton. How come you look human?" said Sam

"Do you really want to know?" said Grim.

"Yes." said Sam.

"Ok, the reason I look human is because I used to be human." said Grim.

"What! You mean you used to be a human. What happened to turn you into this?" said Sam.

"I guess I can tell you, we still have time. It began 160 years ago..." said Grim as he flashed back

_Flashback_

_1847, Just outside of New Haven , Connecticut_

_I was once called James Wilson, and I lived in the farmland of Connecticut. I was the oldest of seven kid. My father owned a very nice general store, my mother was the local baker. We were all very happy, most of all me. I was the most happy person you could ever find on Earth._

_My father had just said that he was going to make me a partner in running the store. In fact he had just hired a local painter to change the sign to Wilson and Son. To top it all off I was engaged to be married to the most beautiful girl in all the town, Eliza Smith. I loved her more then any other person in the world. I considered myself the luckiest guy on Earth, little did I know that it would all come crashing down_.

_One cold day in January my father asked me to take the wagon to the a town 20 miles away to pick up some items he ordered. I hitched up the wagon and left, not noticing the storm clouds gathering above. About half way there it started to snow, and it kept getting harder and harder to see. Soon I was in the middle of a blizzard. I thought if I just kept going I would get to safety, but I was wrong._

_I still don't know exactly what happened, but what ever it was sealed my fate. Something startled the horse and it began to run at a fierce pace. I tried to regain control but it was no use. Then a heard a snap and the connection between the horse and wagon broke, and the wagon overturned. I was throw out of the wagon and when I landed I broke my arm. But that was the least of my worries._

_I soon realized that I was trapped in the wilderness with no supplies and no way to get out. The horse had run off to who knows where, so I was on my own. I began to walk toward where I thought home was, it turned out later that I had actually been heading **away** from home. I trudged through the snow as it got higher and higher. Pretty soon frostbite was setting in and I could not feel my toes or fingers. It got worse from there, as I kept going I lost more feeling. Soon I realized that parts of my body were beginning to die from the cold, but I kept going. Then it happened, I tripped and fell on a log, which broke my leg. Immobilized I could not even keep even the tiny heat I had was now going away. I felt the icy hand of death upon me, and then their was darkness._

_They next thing I knew I was standing up. I no longer felt the pain of my broken arm and leg, in fact I couldn't fell anything. I looked around dumbstruck, then I saw it. It was my body, covered in ice and buried in the snow. I began to panic, then I saw him. He was wearing a cloak and hood that covered his whole body, all I could see were his skeleton hands and his glowing red eyes. I realized that he was the Grim Reaper, and that I was now dead._

_I was so angry, my life had been going great. But now because of stupid fate all that had been taken from me, including the love of my life. As he came towards me I was at the boiling point, and it finally boiled over._

_As he was about to grab me I did him one better, I grabbed his scythe. What happened next can be best described by temporary insanity. Using the scythe I hacked the Grim Reaper to pieces, thousands of pieces, and scattered them on the forest floor. When I finished I realized that I had just destroyed death, what came next was quite the shocker._

_As I stood over the remains of the Grim Reaper a booming voice came from the Heavens above._

"_JAMES WILSON, WHAT HAST THOU DONE?" said the voice. _

"_Wh..who are you?" I said._

"_I AM THE ALPHA AND OMEGA, THE BEGINNING AND END, I AM THE LORD THY GOD." said the voice now identified as God._

"_What do you want with me?" I said._

"_YOU HAVE DESTROYED ONE OF MY SERVANTS, THE ANGEL OF DEATH." said God._

"_But it was a accident, I just got do mad..." I said._

"_I KNOW, BUT THERE MUST BE A PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR ACTIONS." said God. _

"_What are you going to do to me?" I said, frightened._

"_FOR YOUR ACTIONS YOU WILL BE CURSED TO BARE THE MANTLE OF THE ANGEL OF DEATH. YOU WILL REAP THE SOULS OF THE LIVING, AND THAT WILL BE YOUR PUNISHMENT." said God. _

_With that a bolt of energy flew from the sky and hit the scythe that was still in my hand. I felt the dark energy of death begin to flow through my veins. Within a few seconds I was transformed into a walking plague upon the Earth. All that I could ever bring to the world from that point forward was pain and death. Thus began my life as the Grim Reaper._

_End Flashback_

"..and that's why I am who I am today " said Grim as he finished.

"Oh wow, I didn't know, I'm sorry." said Sam.

"You don't need to apologize, especially since I'm about to beat you." said Grim.

"That's what you think, but I'm the one who will win." said Sam.

"We'll see human, we'll see. But now it is time for the game." said Grim

They walked up to the dance pads, and stepped on. Soon they would see who the winner and who the loser was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: You can cut the tension with a knife, I hope that Sam wins in the end.

Ember: I hope we see some action.

Me: Well if you consider DDR action then we will, also this story will go on for two additional chapters, then I begin to brainstorm about the story, the Return of Dan.

Ember: I love it when you brainstorm, I get to help you think. _Ember kisses Rob._

Me: I love that part of it too, but now a message from me.

I looks like Sam is in for the battle of her life. With Danny's soul on the line Sam will have to dance like she never danced before. But will she be able to survive the special mix of three songs that Grim picks? Only time will tell, so read the next chapter of Danny Phantom Meets the Grim Reaper.

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dance for Your Life!

Grim and Sam were preparing to fight the battle that would decide the fates of Danny, Vlad, and Sam's souls. In the stands their friends, and the enemies who had come to watch waited quietly for the battle to begin. Well, almost quietly...

"Go Sam! You can take down death boy!" said Alicia.

"You don't stand a chance, you and the halfas are going down!" shouted Spectra.

"You got this in the bag girl! Show that afterlife reject who's boss!" yelled Valerie.

"I hope you're looking forward to spending your afterlife with your little boyfriend!" shouted Ember.

"Don't worry Sam, you can beat this guy!" shouted Tucker.

"Can I have the ghost child's and Plasmius's heads when this is over?" said Skulker.

"No you can not!" said Sam.

"Darn it!" said Skulker.

"Go Sam Go!" said Alex.

"Ok everyone quiet! I have to explain the rules of this game." said Grim, everyone quieted down, mostly because it is not a wise idea to upset death itself.

"Ok, here is the rules. We dance to three songs, who ever wins two out of three is the winner." said Grim

"Got it." said Sam.

"And one more thing, since this is a special game, I have used my supernatural powers to create three songs especially for this game. They will be three of my favorite songs, and we will dance to them, ok?" said Grim.

"Bring it on." said Sam.

"Oh I will, because the Game starts now." said Grim.

_Song Start_

_**My Chemical Romance **_

_**I'm not Ok (I Promise)**_

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot _

_From jumping out the second floor_

The two dancers were moving there feet quickly to keep up with the arrows.

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again_

_You sing the words but don't know what it means_

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time_

_Take a good hard look_

"So girl, think you'll win this?" said Grim.

"I know I will." said Sam

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you'd read me like a book_

_But the pages are all torn and frayed_

"Your falling behind, think you'll still win?" said Grim.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to dance." said Sam.

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay_

_(Trust me)_

It was coming down to the end and both of our dancers were giving it their all.

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_(Okay)_

_Song End._

_Winner of the first Game: Grim_

"So ready for the next song?" said Grim.

"I was born ready." said Sam.

"That's the spirt." said Grim as the next song started

_Song Start_

_**FALL OUT BOY  
Dance, Dance**  
_  
_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"   
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

The two dancers began to get into the song as the crowd cheered behind them__

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by  
Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

"What's the matter Grim? Getting tired?" mocked Sam.

"Not even close." sai__

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

"Your looking a little tired, care to give up?" said Gri.

"Never." said Sam.__

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Sam and Grim were stomping on the pads, each trying to squeak in those last few points.__

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

_Song End._

_Winner of Game Two: Sam_

"Wow, you beat me." said Grim, amazed.

"Get used to it, because I'm going to win and save my boyfriend." said Sam.

"We'll see, here comes the last song." said Grim.

_Song Start_

_**GREEN DAY**  
**St. Jimmy**_

St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1,2,1,2,3,4!

Sam and Grim were dancing for all they were worth, because this song would decide the game.__

My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the forty theives  
And I'm here to represent  
That needle in the vein of the establishment

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

"You are going down girl." said Grim.

"That's what you think death boy." said Sam.__

Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope  
I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the city under a halo of lights  
The product of war and fear that we've been victimized

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

"I never thought the Grim Reaper would like Green Day?" said Sam.

"Hey, can't I like modern music without it seeming weird?" said Grim__

ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?

I'll give you something to cry about.

ST. JIMMY!

My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside  
I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun  
In the cult of the life of crime.

I really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down old boy  
Welcome to the club and give me some blood  
And the resident leader at the lost and found

It was coming down to the wire, who would win, Who!__

It's comedy and tragedy  
It's St. Jimmy  
And that's my nameeeeeee...and don't wear it out

_Song End_

_Winner of Game Three: Sam_

_**Winner of the battle**_

_Sam_

In the crowd our heros cheered for Sam, they jumped up and down in joy. In the cage Danny and Vlad were so happy they hugged, but when they realized what they were doing they quickly let go and went to oppisite sides of the cage.

"Well that was a bust." said Desiree.

"Yeah, I wanted to see them sent to the underworld." said Bertrand.

"Well, at least we got to see something entertaining." said Ember.

Out at the dance pads Grim was in shock about this turn of events.

"I lost, I can't believe I lost, and by one lousy point too." said Grim.

"Sorry Grim, but I couldn't let you take Danny away from me." said Sam.

_sigh_ "it's ok, you played a good game and won far and square, congratulations." said Grim as he offered her his hand.

"Thanks." said Sam as she shook his hand.

"You really do love him, don't you?" said Grim.

"Yes I do, more then anyone on Earth." said Sam.

"Then I hope you are happy together." said Grim.

"Thanks Grim, but could you put Danny back in his body now." said Sam, as the others came over.

"Oh right, I'll do that right now." said Grim.

Grim's scythe appeared in his hands, and with a wave of it he but Danny and Vlad back into their bodies.

"Wow, that was a weird feeling" said Danny.

"Danny! Your alive!" shouted Sam, as she and the others ran over and gave Danny a group hug.

"I won't be for long if you keep crushing me." said Danny, trying to breath.

"Oops, sorry. Its I'm just so happy to see you." said Sam.

"I'm really glad to see you too. You know you didn't have to risk your life like that, I would never have forgiven myself if you had lost your life as well." said Danny.

"I had to Danny, you're the most important person in my life, I love you." said Sam.

"I love you too." said Danny as they began to kiss.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but how are we going to get home?" said Alicia.

"Actually your not that far from home." said Grim.

"What are you talking about?" said Valerie.

"We're still in Amity Park, this is a warehouse near the wharf." said Grim. (AN: I wonder why Amity Park has a bay, yet it seemed easy to get to Vlad's house in Wisconsin by car in the episode Bitter Reunions, where the heck is Amity Park anyway?)

"Well that's convenient, but what are we going to do about all the ghosts still here?" said Sam.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." with a mighty swing Grim used his scythe to open a portal into the Ghost Zone.

"Listen up! Any ghosts in this room that don't go back to the Ghost Zone through this portal will have to deal with me." said Grim.

"What can you do to us, we're already dead?" said Spectra.

"I can send you to Hell, that's what." said Grim.

"He does have a point, run!" said Skulker as all the ghosts jumped back through the portal.

"Well that takes care of that." said Grim.

"Thanks, it would have taken days to get them all back." said Danny.

"Don't mention it" said Grim.

"Hey guys, where did tall, dark and vampire looking go?" said Alicia.

"He ran off after his soul was but back in." said Alex.

"Well you kids get back home, you have a movie to watch and I have a job to do." said Grim.

"Ok, Bye." said Sam.

"Bye." everyone else said.

With that the Grim Reaper left in a could of smoke, leaving out heros all alone.

"Well, that was weird." said Tucker.

"Tell me about it, and my feet are killing me." said Sam.

"Well why don't you rest them as we watch a movie." said Danny.

"Yeah, I bet the hot coco is still warm." said Alicia.

"Well what are we waiting for, its only getting colder." said Tucker as he headed for the exit.

Our heros left the warehouse and flew home, with Danny carrying the tired Sam. What they didn't know was that Grim was watching them from the building next door.

"A great bunch of kids, aren't they?" said a voice from behind him.

"Yeah, they are, Clockwork." said Grim.

"So I see they passed the test." said Clockwork.

"They did, and with flying colors." said Grim.

"Good, I hate it when superiors think that destroying something is the way to solve a problem." said Clockwork.

"Me too, do you think they are ready for the trial that lies ahead?" said Grim.

"I believe they are, they have what it takes to beat anything that comes at them." said Clockwork.

"I hope so, or else I'm going to have to do one hell of a clean up in the future." said Grim.

"There is no absolute guarantee that they will succeed, but with these kids, anything is possible." said Clockwork

"I guess that's all we can hope for. Well I know we both have jobs to get back to, see you later Clockwork." said Grim.

"See you later Grim, maybe we can talk some more." said Clockwork.

With that Grim disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Clockwork left in a spinning blue circle with clock hands. For now our heros are safe, but who knows what the future may bring?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: I have decided to make this the last chapter, because I want to get working on the sequel to Vlad Strikes Back, the Return of Dan. I also have one thing to say, I really appreciate the reviews I get, but I just wish more people would leave a review, so if your reading this please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

Ember: Yeah, only two people give reviews to our stories most of the time, so show some love and leave a review.

Me: Now that that is off my chest, here is the story description for the Return of Dan.

The Return of Dan: Once again the halfa we love to hate faces the halfa we love to love. Vlad is once again trying to take over the world. But with the Fenton's and Danny's new magical allies, Alicia Szivos and Alex Gladstone, how can he beat him? With a unfortunate mishap at Clockworks tower, Vlad gains an ally that might help him beat Danny once and for all. That is unless that ally has some plans of his own. It's a action packed race to save the Earth from Armageddon, and in the end two mortal enemies may have to team up to save us all. With appearances by Alicia from the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos, and the Grim Reaper, this may be Danny's greatest adventure yet, or will it be his final defeat?

Me: I will be thinking about this over the week and hopefully I will get it started by next weekend.

Ember: I hope its good.

Me: Oh it will be, until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and please review.


End file.
